Zudoor
Zudoor(ズドール Zudōru) is the first Mega Robo to appear in Episode 1 of Invincible Robo Trider G7. Appearance Zudoor has a light green body with a dark green abdomen. It has mace in place for it’s right hand and it’s left hands has sharp claws. It also has a big chest area with a small cycloptic head. Biography In outer space, a few space ships were patrolling around a space station close to Mars. All seemed peaceful until two beams suddenly destroyed one of the space ships. The two pilots in one of the space ships saw that the beams came from a giant robot named Zudoor. The pilots manage to dodge Zudoor’s beams, but the giant robot heads straight toward the space station. The pilots contact their headquarters on Earth for help, but reinforcements won’t be able to arrive in time. So instead, the space defense minister calls a private company called Takeo General Company, where the boss, Watta Takeo, is a sixth-grader and the pilot of another giant robot called Trider G7, for help in exchange for one million yen. As the Takeo General Company are on their way to the space station in their space ship, Zudoor is already starting it’s destruction on the place and manages to destroy more of the patrolling space ships. When the Takeo General Company manage to arrive, Watta detaches Trider G7 from the space ship and fires at Zudoor with the missiles. Watta transforms Trider G7 into it’s robot form and fights against Zudoor. Watta summons the Trider Javelin and Zudoor pulls out the chain that it’s Mace Hand was connected to. The two giant robots face off and fight with their weapons, but Zudoor hits Trider G7 away. Trider G7 flies back to the space station, but Watta gets it to fly underneath Zudoor through a giant hole in the space station that the Mega Robo created earlier and flies back up to throw the Trider Javelin at Zudoor’s face, blinding the giant robot. With Zudoor now blinded, Watta activates Trider G7’s final attack, Trider Bird Attack, where the bird symbol on Trider G7’s chest lights up and engulfs Trider G7. Trider G7 then flies up and flies back down to slice Zudoor’s body in half at the waist. After being sliced, Zudoor explodes into a fireball in space. Super Robot Wars GC Coming Soon Powers/Abilties Chest Beams: Zudoor can shoot out two green beams from it’s chest. Mace Hand: In place for it’s right hand, Zudoor has a mace that it can use to smash anything. The mace is also connected to a chain allowing Zudoor to attack it’s opponents in a distant. Claw Hand: Zudoor’s left hand appears to have sharp claws that allows it to scratch through metal. Space Travel: Zudoor has the ability to travel through space as it was able to fly all the way to the space station. Gallery Sudor5.gif Sudor4.gif Sudor3.gif Sudor2.gif Sudor1.gif Sudor0.gif Sudor.gif Category:Anime Kaiju Category:Robot Kaiju Category:Non-Kyodai Hero Kaiju Category:Space Kaiju Category:SRW Kaiju